narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisashi Uzumaki
Nisashi Uzumaki (ニサシうずまき, Uzumaki Nisashi) is shinobi and medical-nin born into both the Uzumaki and Jūgo clans. He was his family relocated to Iwagakure from Uzu when he was very young, and this was where he earned his title as a shinobi. Unsatisfied and wanting to learn more of his own while using his talents for the welfare of others rather than violence, Nisashi took up residence in Uzushiogakure. While he currently spends his days in Uzushiogakure as a medical-nin tending to those who need it, his physique and condition have not faltered in the slightest. Before leaving the life of a shinobi to become a Medical-nin, he was classified as a chunin, as he quit just after he was considered for promotion. Appearance Nisashi is a quite tall individual standing at about 190 cm (6 feet 3 inches). He is caucasian, with a singular red eye (He lost the other in a battle with Shenron Uzumaki). Just like many of his ancestors and living clan members, Nisashi sports red hair. He keeps his hair grown out quite long, going nearly halfway down his back in some places. He also features a very finely trimmed goatee, which he trims lightly every morning to keep it's defined shape. When he was a child, Nisashi already sported longer than average hair, though at the time it was kept in a ponytail rather than just hanging freely. Nisashi made the change several years later when he training to learn sage mode. He decided that when he was becoming closer to nature, it just felt right to let his hair flow freely in the breeze. By the time his training in sage mode was over, Nisashi kept the style as it had begun to grow on him. Nisashi could be considered to be at the peak of physical condition. He is 230 pounds of muscle and not much else, sporting a mere body fat percentage of 6%. Nisashi spends nearly any amount of time he has off of work, training either his body or his mind. It is due to this dedication that he able to maintain this nearly perfect physique. While many women of his village swoon over him, Nisashi for unknown reasons seems to show little to no interest in relationships at the current time. When Nisashi enters sage mode, feathers sprout on the edges of both of his arms and large wings erupt from his back. His feathers are blue in coloration and release sparks and random times throughout the transformation. Nisashi also gains a lightning aura similarly to lightning release chakra mode. Powerful currents of lightning actually flow to both of his eyes, enhancing them and even restoring his missing eye for the duration of the transformation. Personality In the majority of situations, Nisashi is seen as a very kind a charismatic person. He tries to avoid arguments and is known to show kindness to all put those who make threats on his life. When someone pushes his too far, he becomes far more serious and decides to take it upon himself to teach that person a lesson. If he manages to bring them around, he immediately returns to his kind nature and regularly offers to heal the person. If someone is making an attempt on his life and refuses to listen to reason, he will not hesitate to kill them in self defense. Despite his usual attitude, their is a different side to Nisashi that is not often seen. When he has been deprived of sleep, Nisashi becomes a completely different person. He becomes very easily irritated and down right angry. He will usually insult his opponent. Nisashi suffers from split personality disorder, and states of extreme drowsiness are his trigger for some odd reason. He does however retain the memories of what he said and did while in his drowsy state. Unlike what many would expect Nisashi's fighting is not hindered by his lack of sleep, as it makes his fighting style similar to that of the Drunken Fist. Background Nishashi was born in Uzushiogakure to Jūgo father and an Uzumaki mother. Nisashi did not spend much time here as when he was just four years old, the chaos caused by the disappearance of Mia Uzumaki from the village, and the near collapse of the Ninja system in the area that followed, the family relocated to Iwagakure. It was here that Nisashi entered the Ninja Academy and began his training under the tutelage of his assigned Sensei, as well as both of his parents. Training in Iwagakura led to Nisashi learning to combine Earth and Lightning into the advanced chakra nature known as explosion release. This would become Nisashi's primary nature transformation, and his secondary specialty, second only to his personal favorite method of engagement, Taijutsu. Having a devout Medical-Nin as a mother, a taijutsu expert as a father, and a sensei skilled in explosion release made things quite straight forward for Nisashi. He had three clear things to achieve, and would stop at nothing to do. He would become adept in explosion release, master eight gates, and reach the pinnacle of medical ninjutsu. This was his goal and he set out for it. A very determined student, Nisashi began his training at the age of 6 and discovered something interesting about himself at the age of 9. Through a level of meditation and concentration uncommon for someone his age, he gained the ability to convert the natural energy into chakra, massively increasing his reserves as his body constantly absorbed natural energy. This new ability allowed Nisashi to push his training to far higher levels than would have been possible before, as he could push him himself much longer that would have otherwise been able to. Nisashi would spend the next 15 years of his life on a strict training regimen. He spent a whole of five years training in explosion release and quickly became skilled in several techniques related to the release. During this time period he recieved training from both of his parents in his free time and developed basic skills in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu. By the time he was 14, Nisashi felt with his skills in explosion release, and devoted more time to mastering Medical Ninjutsu; to which he dedicated a another whole five years of his life, a highly skilled and determined student, Nisashi went on to learn high level medical Ninjutsu, even learning the Body Revival Technique. By the time he was twenty, he focused the entirety of his training efforts to taijutsu and mastery of the eight gates. When he was twenty five, and he felt as though he had learned all that his parents had to teach him, he decided he would take up residence in the place his born. He resigned from the ranks of Iwagakure, shortly after he had promoted to Jounin. When he arrived in Uzushiogakure, he decided rather than become a shinobi for the village, he would put his medical skills to use and work as a medical-nin in the village. He since has been working in the village for the past year using whatever free time he has to further hone his skills just in case he needs to fight in the defense of his home. Shortly after his arrival, Nisashi was approached by Bobu Nomi and asked if he would consider joining the group known as Mercs Next Door, Nisashi agreed. Although he came to this place to use abilities for the benefit of others, he did not want his life to be completely dull and boring. With the group Nisashi was taught several new powerful techniques to add to his arsenal. Abilities Taijutsu Nisashi's prefers to fight his enemies in close range whenever possible. As such he has learned several forms of Taijutsu. Eight Gates With his natural skills and affinity for taijutsu combined with his exceptionally strong body Nisashi has gained the ability to use eight gates, due to his training which specifically worked to strengthen his body, Nisashi can at least activate the four Gates without seemingly being affected. Through His Father's teachings, Nisashi has learned how to open at least the first six of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and as such he has come to even be regarded as a genius. Unlike most shinobi who possess this technique, he does not have a code that forbids himself from using the technique unless they meets that requirement. Nisashi possesses a technique that allows him to use the Eight Gates with little to no side effects, known as the Body Revival Technique. In most cases, when user uses the Eight Gates his or her muscles begin to wear down and tear. In Nisashi's case his Destruction and Rebirth cycle is far superior than any other human. Also with his Chakra Augmentation: Draconic Power Nisashi can virtually Negate the durability loss to his body caused by the eight gates. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but usually the user dies in the process. In the case of Nisashi, his enmormous reserves to keep the body revival technique going indefinitely, Nisashi can not only survive opening all eight gates, but do so with little to no drawbacks. Nisashi has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. Though Nisashi can open the chakra gates instantly. And still prefers to keep it hidden. The use of Body Revival actually allowed Nisashi to practice more with the gates than he would have otherwise been able to, thus allowing him to learn them far more quickly than he would have otherwise. Gate of Opening(開門, Kaimon): The First of the Eight Gates located in the Brain, by opening this gate, Nisashi can remove the restraints of the brain on his muscles, which allows him to use 50% of his strength, whereas in normal condition he can only use 20%. By opening this gate can also use the Front Lotus technique. Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest"): located in the brain. Forcibly increases Nisashi's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. With this he was able to sever several bones of susanoo in a single strike. Gate of Life(生門, Seimon): located on the spinal cord. Allows Nisashi to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. It also allows Nisashi to perform the Leaf Hot Wind. Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon): located on the spinal cord. Increases the user's speed and power. Used to cause muscle tissue to tear on use. It does not affect Nisashi. The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon; English TV "The Gate of Closing"): per above. Located in the abdomen. Increases all of his abilities drastically. The Gate of View (景門, Keimon; English TV "The Gate of Joy"):located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Once opened, Nisashi is capable of performing the Morning Peacock The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock"):located below the stomach, although most users bodies receive immense damage and loss of durability from the use of this gate, Nisashi can utilize it with little to no strain on his body, and maintain his durability with Draconic Power. Gate of Death (死門, Shimon): located at the heart, requires the user to puncture their chest just above the heart in order to open it. Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Due to Nisashi's electrified blood, the aura actually takes a form similar to Lightning Release Chakra Mode, but with far more intensity. Absurd Chakra Reserves Being an Uzumaki, Nisashi naturally possessed chakra reserves greater than the average shinobi, although his own natural reserves were large enough to be comparable to that of Bobu Nomi when the two met, the ammount of chakra he has stored from converting natural energy via his Hiden is unknown, but is incredibly massive. Nature Transformations While Nisashi does make use of both of his basic chakra nautures, Earth takes a back seat to Lightning in terms of which he uses more. When not using explosion release Nisashi does have quite a few lightning and earth release techniques at his disposal. Nisashi actually leanred the usage of and Water release during a time period in which he received training from Magai. Medical Ninjutsu Nisashi could a considered a prodigal medical-nin as he was as through his intensive training and extreme determination, Nisashi was a talented medical nin at a young age, and remains so to this day. Once while messing around with explosive and healing chakra, he developed the Explosive Healing Technique. Nisashi can actually make explosions of healing chakra over massive areas to heal anyone in the area. Nisashi's medical ninjutsu is essential to his fighting style, as he could not use the eight gates nearly as efficiently as he does without the use of Body Revival. Through experimentation (and nearly electrocuting his own brain several times) Nisashi actually managed to combine medical ninjutsu and lightning release chakra to allow him use of bio-electricity. Through this new ability, Nisashi discovered several useful applications. The most prominent of which allows Nisashi to speed the electrical signals to and from his brain to the speed of natural lightning, making his reaction times immensely faster than the average person. Nisashi is capable of speeding his reaction times beyond the speed that is granted by even the legendary Lightning Release Chakra Mode. The more Nisashi pushes his brain, the greater chance of him damaging it. His usual long term usage can result in mild headaches if he Another use is that if electric healing, Nisashi can heal himself or others by using electricity by absorbing the electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. Electricity can also provide energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repair any brain damage. Nisashi can also control his own nueral impulses, inculding what his senses pick up, this both allows him resist pain and other restrictive effects, including certain genjutsu, by allowing him to block out signals used to formulate the illusions of Genjutsu. Doing things like blocking out individual signals requires concentration, but the time it takes to block them out usually outweighs the time it would take to break the genjutsu. Nisashi can formulate mental defenses ahead of time if he expects his opponent to utilize genjutsu. Another nifty effect is that Nisashi is actually capable of electrically charging his blood, allowing him to literally bleed lightning. Nisashi has also developed a more sinister use for medical ninjutsu, and one he refrains from using except in the most dire of scenarios. It could be considered the exact opposite of traditional medical ninjutsu. Rather than repair cells and accelerate cell reproduction to heal woulds, this chakra acutally causes rapid cell death to whatever area it comes in contact with. Nisashi can actually use necrotic chakra in the place of any medical ninjutsu, and would require a medical jutsu using the same or more chakra toe stop the cell death happening in the body. The effect also deals damage at the same rate the medical technique it's paralleling repairs it. Using the Misogi Shuho technique that can infuse healing chakra into water, Nisashi can do the same with necrotic chakra. Using this in conjunction with water release techniques or his sage mode's ability to control weather can have devastating effects. Fuinjutsu Nisashi primarily uses fuinjutsu in the form of Adamantine Sealing Chains, which he discovered by complete accident. With his usage of his chakra chains, he has several ways that he uses these chains to increase their usefulness beyond the simple application of restraining his enemy. Through practice, Nisashi can create smaller variants of the chains and form a chain mail like armor from them, he is also known to infuse these chains with healing chakra. He is also known to infuse his chains with his explosion release chakra. This allows him to detonate individual links in the chains, allowing for devastating cluster bomb effects. He is also known to place seals around a battlefield when preparing an ambush that, once triggered, will release his chains is all directions making the equivalent of a spider web of landmines. When combined with his amplified reaction times and increased brain processing, Nisashi's chains will actually extend from his body out of pure reflex without any real effort on Nisashi's part. Upon being trained by Magai, Nisashi gained access to several powerful seals, as well a significant amount of all around skills with fuinjutsu. Sage Mode Nisashi sage mode grants him abilities that could attributed to the mythical thunderbirds. He can fly using the wings that sprout from his back, and do so with incredible speed. He can scream so loudly that thunder is drowned out by the sound. One of the most prominent abilities granted this form are that it causes thunderstorms to form in the area. These however are much more violent than normal storms, and lightning strikes rapidly and in areas near Nisashi. Another prominent ability is that it gives Nisashi nigh-immunity to lightning, and actually allows him to be empowered by it. Quotes "I had a dream when I was young. I dreamt that I would stand against monsters others thought were unstoppable. I would stand against these seemingly unstoppable foes and I would defeat them all...." - To Bobu Nomi